


Подарки

by madmoonmouse



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Easter, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmoonmouse/pseuds/madmoonmouse
Summary: На челлендж sixdrabbles.Заявка: "Девятый, Роуз, Пасха"._____Работа - коллекция клише про Девятого и клише про Пасху. Флаффно до зубовного скрежета. Enjoy!





	Подарки

Когда Роза говорила, что не отказалась бы от кролика, она определенно не это имела в виду.

***  
Они были в лавке сувениров и подарков. Нет, они не собирались на день рождения тетушки Доктора, Роза и не знала, есть ли у него тетушка, дядюшка и не вырос ли он в пробирке.  
Вовсе нет, они пришли в сувенирную лавку потому, что в таких местах, как правило, полно странных и необычных вещей. Стоит ли удивляться, что некоторые из них инопланетного происхождения?  
По крайней мере, так считала ТАРДИС, отправившая их сюда.  
Они бродили возле прилавков уже с четверть часа, внимательно рассматривая каждую безделушку. Кто знает, вдруг вот этот вот крошечный барабан, по размеру подходящий разве что кукле Барби, на самом деле способен уничтожить все человечество после первого же удара в него? Или вон та статуэтка ангела – на самом деле может оказаться дремлющим древним злом, ожидающим, когда жертва повернется спиной. Роза поморщилась и перешла к следующему предмету. Нет, это было слишком фантастично даже для путешествий с Доктором.  
Сам он, к слову, уже несколько минут крутился рядом с горном. Обычным таким небольшим медным горном. И нельзя было точно определить, деловой интерес удерживал Доктора рядом с этим предметом или исключительно мальчишеский. Роза, приличия ради повертев а в руках гигантского плюшевого кролика в футболке с ироничной надписью «Злой волк», решительно направилась к своему чрезмерно увлекающемуся всем на свете другу.  
\- Уж не хочешь ли ты сказать, что мы пришли сюда за этим? – спросила она.  
\- Что? – Доктор с неохотой оторвался от новой игрушки. – О, не говори ерунды, конечно, нет. Мы пришли за этим! – он весело махнул рукой куда-то вправо.  
Туда, где лежала маленькая и весьма уродская дудочка.  
\- Серьезно? Это и есть тот крайне опасный артефакт, которому не место на Земле?  
\- Про гамельнского крысолова слышала? А про сирен? На самом деле они не пели, а пользовались вот такими штуками.  
\- Это самая дурацкая вещь, которую я когда-либо слышала.  
Лицо Доктора растянулось в довольной улыбке.  
\- Это я еще не старался.  
\- И не начинай, - предупредила Роза. – Что ж, мы можем теперь идти?  
\- Можем. Каким из трех путей пойдем?  
Роза непонимающе уставилась на него. Доктор картинно вздохнул.  
\- Очевидно, что либо ты, либо я должны купить этот предмет. Это два варианта. Или мы просто можем сбежать, не заплатив. Это третий вариант. Но воровать плохо, поэтому третий вариант – не вариант. У меня денег нет, так что, на самом деле, у нас всего один вариант. Роза Тайлер, - произнес он торжественно, - ты должна заплатить за этот древнейший артефакт. О, и за эту штуку! – добавил он радостно, помахав горном.  
\- Ты же сказал, что мы не за этим пришли.  
\- Но неужели ты не хочешь сделать мне подарок? – картинно оскорбился Доктор.  
Но Роза решила так легко на провокации не поддаваться.  
\- С чего бы? Ты ведь мне подарков не делаешь.  
\- А как же все время и пространство?  
\- Для тебя это то же самое, что поездки в метро для меня. Могу покатать. И метро, к слову, выйдет дороже.  
\- Люди всегда такие неблагодарные?  
\- Ты мне скажи, ты их дольше знаешь.  
Вместо ответа Доктор скорчил рожу. Роза в долгу не осталась. Проходящая в этот момент рядом покупательница в старомодной шляпке посмотрела на них с откровенным неодобрением. Роза немного смутилась, Доктор одарил женщину улыбкой восторженного идиота с бензопилой.  
\- Хорошо, и что же ты хочешь от меня, Роза Тайлер? - спросил он, провожая взглядом спешно ретировавшуюся покупательницу и ее шляпку. – Ждешь знаков внимания в виде плюшевых медвежат?  
\- Я не гордая, готова взять, к примеру, - взгляд зацепился за недавнюю находку, - к примеру, кроликами.  
\- Кроликами?  
\- Да, кроликами, - подтвердила она. И, поскольку Доктор подозрительно промолчал, на всякий случай добавила, - белыми.  
\- О, это, безусловно, важное уточнение.  
На всякий случай теперь они оба подозрительно помолчали пару секунд. Наконец, Доктор не выдержал:  
\- Давай, проясним, Роза, верно ли я понял, что тебе для полного счастья не хватает только выводка белых кроликов?  
\- Это очень упрощенная версия, но да. Впрочем, одного будет более чем достаточно.  
\- Это уже проще. Что ж, - Доктор хлопнул в ладоши, подводя итог это странной беседе, - по рукам. Понятия не имею зачем это тебе, Роза Тайлер, но обещаю, что на ближайший праздник подарю тебе белого кролика.

***  
Как оказалось, ближайшим праздником была Пасха.  
Выходя утром из своей комнаты, Роза едва не споткнулась о средних размеров черную коробку. Ее тут же охватило любопытство. Справедливо рассудив, что раз коробка стоит у нее на пороге, то и содержимое предназначено ей, она опустилась на пол, торопливо развязала большую праздничную ленту и сняла крышку. И еще более торопливо надела ее обратно. Затем, отдышавшись немного, она, на этот раз более аккуратно, отодвинула крышку в сторону.  
В черной коробке оказался белый кролик.  
Когда Роза говорила, что не отказалась бы от кролика, она определенно не это имела в виду. Очевидно, Доктор истолковал ее слова в своей неподражаемой манере.  
Кролик смотрел на Розу, Роза смотрела на кролика.  
В конечном итоге, придя к выводу, что животное вполне милое и безобидное, Роза осторожно взяла его на руки.  
\- А кто это у нас хорошенький? И какие у нас уши большие!  
\- Эй! – Раздалось сверху. – И это вместо «Счастливой Пасхи»? Между прочим, обидно!  
Роза поудобнее перехватила кролика и уставилась вверх на Доктора. Он стоял менее чем в метре от нее, засунув руки в карманы куртки.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что я обращалась не к тебе?  
\- А, то есть часть про уши предназначалась ему?  
\- Как и все остальное.  
\- А вот теперь действительно обидно. Хочешь сказать, что я не хорошенький?  
Проигнорировав провокационный вопрос, Роза сосредоточила внимание на кролике. Тот, похоже, почувствовал себя увереннее и теперь принялся оживленно вертеться в ее руках.  
\- Кажется, ему не терпится отправиться на поиски пасхальных яиц.  
Роза недоверчиво посмотрела на Доктора.  
\- Не может быть. Ты спрятал в ТАРДИС яйца?  
\- Не говори ерунды, конечно, нет. ТАРДИС сама это сделала. Одно оставила прямо посреди консоли. Так ты идешь?  
Доктор протянул ей руку. Роза ухватилась за нее свободной ладонью и поднялась, все еще не выпуская кролика.  
\- Ему нужна клетка или что-то вроде этого.  
\- Я уверен, что где-то здесь есть клетка. Можем поискать ее вместо яиц.  
\- Можем совместить, - предложила Роза.  
\- Можем совместить, - согласился Доктор.  
И не спеша они пошли. Доктор при этом подумал, что Роза кажется довольной и, возможно, это стоило всех хлопот с подарком. Возможно, это даже стоило хлопот в будущем. Правда, он до сих пор не понимал, зачем ей понадобился живой кролик. Роза же думала о том, как славно, что в тот раз ей на глаза не попался игрушечный леопард, поскольку в таком случае они сейчас вряд ли вот так неторопливо плелись бы по длинным коридорам ТАРДИС. Впрочем, решила она следом, с Доктором не так уж важно брести или бежать, пока это можно сделать, взявшись за руки.


End file.
